


Mercenary and Princess In A Private Bath

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Severa get all sexy with each other when Lucina takes her girlfriend to a private bath. No actual sex, though, just nudity and touching and dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenary and Princess In A Private Bath

"Wow, I can't believe we have this place all to ourselves..." Severa looked around in wonder at the ornate designs of the room, decorated with images of roses in pink colors all over. The steam from the hot water added to the effect of how lovely this private bath was. Lucina smiled behind her, placing her hands on Severa's bare shoulders, gently caressing them. Both were in white bath towels and nothing else. Severa's face turned a shade more red at the light touch of her girlfriend. The blue haired princess spoke to her quietly. "I made sure to reserve it, I want our time together to feel special..." The red haired girl's expression relaxed more, the treatment of the princess was as kind and intimate as ever, and she loved it.

With her long, dark red hair let down, Severa stepped into the hot water slowly, the feeling of warmth on her feet giving a pleasant sensation. She turned about and grinned at the princess. "Well, come in, princess! The water's nice..." She looked at Lucina's face, and Severa's expression turned puzzled. Lucina had an odd expression, a sly smirk that she wasn't used to, and a playful look in her eyes... was she planning something? Lucina chuckled, the sound sending an odd, exciting chill through Severa, and in a low voice that made the mercenary's body feel weak and immobile, she spoke. "Of course, but there's no need to go in so overdressed..." As Severa stared, stunned, Lucina slowly opened her towel up, parting it to let her steadily take in the sight of her bare chest and legs, showing her the smooth, clean skin of her royal body. With a wink, causing Severa's eyes to widen more and blush brighter, Lucina spread her arms apart all the way and let go of the towel, letting it drop to the floor. She was now completely naked before her girlfriend, and she looked so proud, confident, and unashamed, Severa ogling her like she was seeing a goddess. Severa could not process what to do, or what Lucina wanted to do, but seeing that body and that expression, she knew that she'd let Lucina do anything to her.

At last, Severa was able to speak, the royal still just standing over her fully exposed, looking serene and relaxed. "P-Princess, y-you're, um..." She was certain that Lucina had planned this all, being the clever girl that she was, and the way she was so casual and collected about baring herself rather than being awkward and nervous as she usually acted caught Severa completely off guard. Lucina then began walking into the water, her nude body approaching her girlfriend, making her heart race faster. She gave a reassuring, calming smile to the mercenary. "Yes, I'm completely naked, love..." The princess blushed and placed her hands upon the other girl's towel. "Here, let's get you more comfortable... you don't mind, do you?" She asked as she looked into Severa's eyes. Those deep blue eyes with the royal crest, so filled with passion and energy, utterly shattered Severa's remaining rationality and resistance. "Y-yes please, Princess, go ahead, undress me, look at me, do whatever you like with my body, it's all yours, you're so beautiful, I...I..." Her face turned more red with each word, and the smiling royal took off the towel for her with a giggle. "There you go..." She sighed, grinning. "You look so lovely, Severa... I'm glad we can share this moment..." She placed her hands on Severa's sides, sliding them up and down, her eyes now looking down and locked on Severa's chest. The mercenary bit her lip, totally shocked by how arousing this felt and how much she liked it, never having thought before about Lucina acting this sensual and making her feel so helpless. It was confusing to her that her defiant behavior contrasted so much with this state of submission to her lesbian desires, and yet it was so... relaxing.

Accepting that her gay feelings for her girlfriend could make her so compliant, she was able to get a content smile on her face. She looked up at Lucina, who gave her a loving and comforting grin. The red haired girl wrapped her arms behind the royal and embraced her, placing her cheek upon her chest, their bodies pressed to each other in the warm water. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down the royal's back with a sweet caress. "Mmm... I love you, Lucina..." She looked up at her again, and with a romantic gaze at each other, the mercenary gave her a quick smooch on the lips. "Any... plans of what you want to do with me?" Lucina gave a gentle smile. "Actually, I... don't want to rush anything... I'm content just to look at and feel your wonderful body... Nothing more..." The princess blushed and struggled to find the right word. "...lewd... than that..." Severa giggled. There was the usual dorky lesbian behavior she was accustomed to. "Alright... go ahead, put your naughty hands wherever you like, princess." She gave her girlfriend a smug grin, feeling more confidence by the moment.

With a more embarrassed expression, the princess slid her hands around to Severa's rear, gently caressing it. She had wanted Lucina to touch her like this so badly, but could hardly admit such a thing to her, and she was glad that the delicate, careful touch was just as restrained as she imagined the royal would do. "You seem so unsure you yourself, your majesty... Where'd that confidence from before go?" She meant to tease her, giving a mischievous smirk at her. "Didn't think this far ahead, hmm, Foreseer? Feeling dirty about touching another girl's butt?" Lucina grew flustered. "W-Well, I, that's..." Severa shook her head. Now she was the one in control, and it felt great. "Come on, you have to be assertive and put your strength into it! When someone says you can do whatever you like with them, you can't take that offer lightly!" Her hands stealthily slid down the blue haired girl's back while she was distracted. "You need to show you appreciate everything they're giving you... like this!" Her hands suddenly got a tight grip on the royal rear, a sense of extreme satisfaction going over Severa's mind at the soft feeling as her fingers pressed in, giggling uncontrollably at the sound of Lucina giving a startled yelp and turning a brilliant red.

Lucina's lip wobbled, absolutely overcome with embarrassment now. "S-Severa! P...please..." The mercenary gave a wink to her girlfriend. "Aw, am I just too much for you? You got too shy, princess!" She cackled, ignoring how shy and flustered she herself could be. "Don't worry, it's your turn, so you can go ahead and give me all the payback you like!" Lucina looked to the side sheepishly. "I'm... not sure..." The red haired girl gave her a taunting expression, then sighed. "Ah, you got me all excited before... Guess I have to employ extreme tactics..." Severa parted from Lucina, turned about, then leaned over onto the edge of the bath, her arms folded to support herself, smirking over her shoulder at the royal. "Come ooon, how can you turn this down?" She raised her rear as high as she could, displaying it for the princess's pleasure with no restraint. The way Lucina had turned her on earlier made Severa lose her inhibitions, wanting nothing more than for her love to embrace her own desires. Lucina looked away, her cheeks burning. "I... I can't! I... hadn't considered how indecent of me it was!" Severa chuckled. "There's no one else here, and I'm sure not telling anyone..." She wiggled her bottom left and right energetically, enticingly. "The heir of Ylisse should know how to be as skilled in love as in battle, Lucina! So show me your strength and touch my cute butt!"

Incredibly flustered by how vulgar her girlfriend could be, she was nevertheless inspired by her words, so she approached her, turning and looking at the seductive mercenary. Seeing the way she was so free, staring at her waving bottom, the royal was overcome with lust, heart beating fast with a determination to please her partner and satisfy the rising lesbian desires within her, thoughts of how wonderfully sexy she was and how playful she was being and how soft it looked, Lucina gave a hard grab to the red haired mercenary's behind. Severa's eyes became unfocused and bit her lip in a silly expression. "Nnf..." The sensation was so exciting to Severa, she was so glad she got Lucina to do this, she looked forward to more... but for now, this was fine. "Hnnn... that's good, princess... oh, you're so strong and tough..." Lucina blushed more, but kept her grip on, the feeling of her girlfriend's squishy and adorable backside was pleasing in a way she wasn't familiar with. It was good, she decided.

Severa let out a sigh. "Okay, Lucina... I think we've been in this bath long enough, hm?" Lucina nodded, releasing her powerful grasp. "Y-you're right. Let's... go rest, shall we?" The two got out and put back on their towels, heading off to change into actual clothes. Lucina looked over at her beautiful companion. "I really do love you, Severa... That was... fun, I think?" Severa giggled. "Fun and hot!" She clung to the princess's side with a happy sigh, her face resting on her arm. "I love you too, Lucina... I'm glad we could come here, and I want to enjoy ourselves..." She looked up and winked. "So next time you try to seduce me? Don't hold back and show me no mercy." Lucina chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, Severa." She kissed the top of her head as they went to their room.


End file.
